STARLIGHT
by manyeolbaek
Summary: Dia datang dengan membawa pelangi yang selalu melekat pada dirinya. Kemudian pergi dariku bagai setitik butiran debu yang rapuh. Setidaknya, jangan datang hanya untuk menyebarkan luka. Saat semuanya sudah terjadi, haruskah menyalahkan takdir? CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/YAOI/ROMANCE/ANGST/FANTASY/TWOSHOT/DLDR!
1. PROLOG

**STARLIGHT**

 **SONGFIC**

 **amandaerate**

 **MANYEOLBAE** **K**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance,** **Angst, Fantasy**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** **Chanyeol milik Baekhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. FF ini** **terinspirasi dari lagu Taeyeon yang baru ft Dean yang berjudul sama dengan judul ff ini. Sebagian dari kalian biasa menyebutnya songfic. Ide itu muncul pas aku liat MVnya dan langsung berencana buat ff yang ada di pemikiranku. Mungkin juga ditambah MV taeyeon yang 'Why' soalnya memang nyambung kan? Tetapi lagunya tetap mengambil yang ft Dean. Jadi, kalo absurd abaikan saja ya? Wkwk. Dan, yah! Ini adalah ff terabsurd yang pernah kubuat. Ff ini tetep milikku.**

 **Warning:** **YAOIII** **! Typos!** **FREAKK!**

 **A/N: TOLONG DIBACA PELAN-PELAN. JANGAN TERBURU-BURU^^**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STARLIGHT**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"You are my starlight, shine on my heart  
When I'm with you, it feels like I'm dreaming all day  
You are my starlight, I get so happy  
Your love is like a gift"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua bayang-bayang itu bagaikan alunan lullaby yang merambat melalui bunga tidurku. Bahkan sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Bayang-bayang yang selalu datang merasuki mimpiku sejak hari-hari tanpa dirinya.

Mimpi beratku selama satu minggu yang penuh dengan khayalan semata. Bayang-bayang semu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti akan kebenaran tersebut. Seakan-akan yang telah kulalui akhir-akhir ini hanyalah angin lalu.

Dia datang dengan membawa pelangi yang selalu melekat pada dirinya. Dia mempengaruhiku dengan sangat buruk. Seolah-olah dia telah menuangkan minuman yang sangat keras ke dalam gelas yang sudah kuminum. Dan, aku menjadi mabuk. Begitu mencapai titik candu terhadap dirinya.

Kemudian ia pergi dariku bagai setitik butiran debu yang rapuh. Memang terasa seperti ada ribuan peluru tak kasat mata yang berusaha membunuhku perlahan-lahan. Tetapi ia membawa setiap serpihan kecil partikel-partikel di tubuhnya yang kebas bahkan serpihannya tidak terasa bila mengenai inchi tubuhku.

Dan, hal seperti ini yang membuatku terus menyalahkan takdir yang seakan-akan mempermainkanku.

Jika ia datang hanya untuk menebarkan luka, lalu mengapa kami dipertemukan? Setidaknya lebih baik ia tidak datang dikehidupanku jika hanya untuk menyebarkan racun berbisa miliknya secara perlahan kedalam relung hatiku. Dia bisa saja memasukkannya tanpa membuatku kesakitan karena mengira dia tidak akan berbuat sedemikian buruk, tetapi racun itu tentu akan menyebar seiring masih mengalunnya setiap detik jarum jam.

Lalu yang terjadi kemarin itu apa? Benarkah dia benar-benar nyata?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED?**

 **.**

 **.**

HALLO! Kangenkah sama aku? *GAK ADA YANG KANGEN. Aku nganggurin kalian ya:''' Ga bilang kalo mau hiatus sebentar. Maaf ya baru muncul lagiiii. Tapi yang pasti aku kangen kalian:333 FF yang lain sudah pasti dilanjut tapi aku gatau kapan hehe mohon pengertiannya^^

Ada yang minat kah? Ini ONESHOT tapi aku bikin dua side. Side Baekhyun dan Side Chanyeol. Jadi masuknya apa dong?:D Twooshot aja ya

Bisa tebak prolog ini side siapa? Kalo bisa ntar aku kasih tema line chanyeol atau Baekhyun, mau? Hihi

Kalau mau dilanjut tolong di review ya, biar aku tau peminatnya banyak apa engga?

Kalau banyak aku akan update besok atau secepatnya atau permintaan kalian mau updatenya kapan. Kalaupun sedikit aku tetep update tapi updatenya suka suka aku:p

Hehe. Review juseyoooo

See you next chap^^

amandaerate

manyeolbaek

 **.**

 **.**


	2. PART 1

**STARLIGHT**

 **SONGFIC**

 **amandaerate**

 **MANYEOLBAE** **K**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance,** **Angst, Fantasy**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** **Terinspirasi dari lagu Taeyeon yang baru ft Dean yang berjudul sama dengan judul ff ini. Sebagian dari kalian biasa menyebutnya songfic. Ide itu muncul pas aku liat review MVnya dan langsung berencana buat ff yang ada di pemikiranku. Jadi, kalo absurd abaikan saja ya? Wkwk.**

 **Warning:** **YAOIII** **! Typos!** **FREAKK!**

 **A/N: TOLONG DIBACA PELAN-PELAN. JANGAN TERBURU-BURU^^**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STARLIGHT**

 **PART 1 OF 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _I was used to being alone, my days were gray  
But I remember the day you lightly came to me, knocking on my door  
You shined on me like a light  
Woke me up from darkness  
Opened the closed door of my heart"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **INGET YA DIBACA PELAN-PELAN!**

Aku duduk di atas batu besar yang terletak di paling ujung tebing kemudian berbaring terlentang untuk melihat keatas. Malam itu cerah, bulan penuh berada pada tempatnya. Langit malam tampak mengeluarkan berjuta-juta kerlipan bintang-bintang yang menciptakan keindahan yang alami.

Aku lupa bagaimana rasanya hal itu mempengaruhiku. Melihat bintang itu memancarkan sinarnya untuk seluruh umat yang ada di bumi, aku jadi mengenang hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan lagi disini. Bagaimana hal itu membuatku marah dan bertanya-tanya. Hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan terjadi begitu saja.

Dibawah sana hamparan padang pasir yang kosong tertata rapih dan membuat mataku merasa bosan. Ditengah-tengah antara padang pasir terlintas jalan lurus yang mengarah pada pusat kota.

Mobilku kutaruh tidak jauh dari tempat aku merenungkan setiap apa yang telah kulakukan di bumi.

Ya, aku masih disini. Masih mencari apa yang mestinya kutemukan. 'Dia' bilang aku harus mencarinya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tetapi dia berkata bahwa aku bisa saja mendapatkan jawabannya jika aku sudah menemukannya. Itu benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak sabar.

Ditanganku ada semacam tabung yang diluarnya berisi nomor dan huruf yang sejajar. Tampak seperti kode yang harus kupecahkan untuk bisa melihat apa isi tabungnya. Setiap hari aku menebak-nebak berapa nomor yang sekiranya berhubungan denganku atau berhubungan dengan semuanya yang telah kulalui selama ini. Tetapi semunya sia-sia. Mungkin aku bisa membukanya jika sudah menemukan orang itu.

Jika di galaksi sana aku adalah seorang _supernova_ , maka disini aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku bagaikan _Nebula_ yang salah tempat. _Nebula_ bisa dikatakan awan diantara bintang dan itu hanya terdiri dari gas dan debu. Itulah sebutanku di tempat ini. Tidak berarti.

Hari-hariku yang kelabu memudahkanku untuk berpikir lebih dalam. Aku bisa saja memikirkan masa depan atau memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan esok hari saat mataku terbuka sesudah tertidur panjang. Kadang-kadang aku membayangkan bagaimana keadaan galaksi di luar sana. Keadaan saat aku tidak lagi berada pada bagian dari mereka. Bagaimana status kekuasaanku jika aku kembali? Hal-hal yang tidak penting itu selalu melintas dibenakku. Mengapa mereka tega sekali melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Hal-hal yang mustahil di bumi tentu saja bisa terjadi di luar sana. Aku merindukan bagaimana hamparan langit disana yang begitu memanjakan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Setiap hari aku memandang bumi dan penasaran apa yang hidup di dalamnya. Sekarang, saat aku sudah berada disini aku hanya ingin kembali pada tempatku. Pada saudara-saudaraku yang begitu memujaku. Sekarang semua itu hanyalah angan-angan. Tetapi aku menikmati kesendirianku.

Kesendirianku ini menyebabkan aku bisa saja bersikap sangat konyol. Tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka katakan padaku.

Aku menjadi pemuda yang begitu urakan dalam segala kebebasan yang bisa kuraih. Melupakan apa tujuanku yang harus kuperbuat.

Saat itu aku bersama beberapa teman yang kebetulan kenalanku sedang berhenti pada penjualan hot dog di pinggir jalan dan selepas makan kami bercanda denganmenyemprotkan saos dan mustard yang dua-duanya kini ada di tanganku. Aku tertawa keras karena merasa terhibur.

Mereka begitu menghindariku sehingga aku mengejar mereka. Ketika mereka ingin mengejar balik aku berjalan mundur dengan tergesa-gesa dan tidak melihat bahwa ada orang yang juga berjalan dibelakangku.

Aku tidak memperhatikannya yang tidak terpengaruh karena aku sudah menabrak bahunya. Perkataan maaf bahkan tidak melintas dipikiranku. Dan aku berbalik untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

Aku berhenti berlari saat sudah bersembunyi dari mereka yang ingin menyemprotkan saos dan mustard kepadaku. Mengatur napasku. Suatu keajaiban karena sedari tadi hal keduanya tidak mengenai bajuku. Aku sangat lincah saat menghindar. Ketika suatu kejadian yang membuatku familiar terhadapku membuatku berpikir. Mungkinkah lelaki tadi?...

Aku memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar lelaki itu. Dirinya belum jauh dan saat aku sudah berada dekat dengannya aku menghalangi jalannya.

Kami berpandangan. Dan aku memalingkan mataku untuk melihat penampilannya. Ia seorang lelaki yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badanku. Mungkin tinggiku hanya mencapai pada bahunya atau lehernya. Ia mengenakan earphone saat berjalan tadi dan ia melepasnya ketika melihatku. Lelaki itu memakai celana jins dan kaos putih dipadukan dengan kemeja biru dongker polos yang dibiarkan terbuka. Rambutnya hitam legam dan membiarkan dahinya terlihat. Saat aku memicingkan mataku kearah jarinya, disitulah cicin familiar yang mengganguku tampak dan melingkar manis di jari telunjuknya. Cincin itu adalah salah satu serpihan batu krystal saat langit terbelah beberapa ratus milyar tahun yang lalu. Dan itu hanya ada beberapa di dunia ini. Miliknya adalah warna hijau. Cocok dengan perawakan matanya yang menawan.

Aku menyentuh kalungku yang sama dengan batu krystal miliknya, hanya saja milikku adalah biru. Ciri sang _supernova_ di galaksi. Aku menebak bahwa miliknya adalah _galaksi spiral_ _yang terdapat di_ _rasi bintang_ _Pises_ yang tentu saja kedudukannya beberapa di bawahku. Dan hal itu akan terus melekat pada dirinya.

Saat itu dimulailah hari-hari _déjà vu_ yang selalu kurasakan saat bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Reflected in my eyes is your squinted eyes  
You're smiling behind that awkward face  
You're so lovable, I couldn't hold back  
I discovered you like a miracle, you always make me smile  
You are my starlight"_

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Chanyeol.

Sesosok lelaki jangkung itu mengingatkanku akan 'dia'. Dan benar-benar refleksi tentangnya dikejauhan sana.

Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang begitu tampan. Garis rahangnya tegas dan hidungnya mancung. Chanyeol memiliki mata yang lebar melambangkan dirinya yang kreatif serta menarik dan tatapan matanya yang mengarah padaku meninggalkan kesan misterius di dalam kehidupannya. Dari semua yang tampak pada bagian kepalanya, telinganya yang mencuat terlihat menonjol dibandingkan bagian-bagian di wajahnya. Chanyeol memiliki segudang hal-hal yang membuatnya begitu menarik dengan caranya sendiri.

Kami sedang duduk di antara tembok yang menjorok kedalam sehingga memungkinkah tempat seukuran pinggang yang dapat diduduki di pinggir jalan siang hari ini. Aku sedang memakan burger serta coffe yang tadi kami beli bersama. Disebelahku Chanyeol membiarkan coffe yang dibelinya berubah menjadi dingin. Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya dari tadi karena dirinya sibuk menggenggam kertas. Aku yang tadi hanya sibuk makan kini mendekat kearahnya dan menengok kertas yang sedang ia coret-coret.

"Apa ini, Chanyeol?"

Dia melirikku melalui matanya. Tetapi tidak menjawabnya dan mengalihkannya lagi kearah kertas. Aku melihat itu berupa angka dan huruf serta ada garis garis sejajar. Biasa digunakan untuk membuat lagu. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa namanya karena memang tidak tahu. Ditelinganya ada earphone berwarna putih yang terpasang.

Chanyeol menunjuk seperti symbol di sebelah kiri diantara garis-garis yang terbentuk. "Ini namanya kunci G.." Kemudian ia menunjuk garis-garis itu. "Yang ini namanya garis paranada."

"Bagaimana membacanya?"

"Setiap naik 1 yang memotong garis atau kemudian di antara garis, nada akan bertambah tinggi 1. Begitu juga seterusnya. Dan dimulai dengan nada C disini." Dia menunjuk not balok yang berada paling bawah garis. Ditengah bulatan yang dihitamkan dibuat garis lurus vertikal.

Aku manggut-manggut. Baru mengetahui hal seperti ini. Karena memang aku payah dalam hal ini. Aku melihat Chanyeol melepas earphone yang dikenakannya. "Coba kau dengar ini. Ini adalah salah satu lagu yang sudah kubuat. Hiraukan saja suaraku, memang tidak bagus tetapi aku sudah berusaha."

Dia menarik sudut di kedua bibirnya. Tersenyum. Memperlihatkan giginya yang rapih. Aku melihat lesung pipinya terbentuk di sebelah kiri.

Kemudian aku mengambil earphone dari tangannya dan memasangnya ditelingaku. Suara petikan gitar terdengar kemudian disusul suara seseorang yang begitu rendah. Mungkinkah ini suara Chanyeol? Sesaat aku terkejut mendengarnya. Lagu ini… Aku pernah mendengarnya. Dimana?

Selanjutnya bayang-bayang hitam putih muncul dibenakku. Not-not balok yang begitu familiar juga kertas-kertas bergaris yang berserakan. Lagi-lagi aku merasa _déjà vu_.

Chanyeol pasti merasa rendah diri karena suaranya yang begitu rendah itu membuatku yang mendengarnya merasa ia seperti berbisik padaku dan itu menyebabkan ketukan ketukan dihatiku muncul.

"Apa judulnya?"

"Sing for you."

Kemudian karena teringat sesuatu aku merogoh sesuatu di kantong celanaku. Benda berwarna pink yang di atasnya tertulis:

 _M74: MISS ME?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Meaningless, everyday things  
Are now like new as if I've seen the world for the first time  
I'm surprised every day  
You've changed me  
You drew a new me onto my empty face"_

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berlarian disepanjang jalan itu. Aku meraih tangan Chanyeol yang ikut berlari karena aku menariknya. Waktu seakan slow motion dan aku lupa kapan aku pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Rasanya kalau aku berkuasa untuk membuat waktu berhenti dan mengatur waktu sedemikian rupa aku pasti akan melakukannya.

Kami tiba ditempat skatepark. Tempat dimana kami melihat banyak anak-anak remaja bermain skaterboard. Aku menarik Chanyeol ke toko yang banyak berjejer di pinggirnya. Kami membeli papan skateboard satu.

"Apakah kau bisa memainkannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa…" Suaraku melirih dan aku menyesal untuk tidak mempelajari olahraga ini. Kami jadi tidak bisa bermain bersama.

"Hey….Tenang saja, Baekhyun. Aku akan mengajarimu. Kita bermain ditempat yang datar saja. Ayo!"

Sedetik sebelumnya aku yang terlalu bersemangat mengajak Chanyeol bermain skateboard dan sedih ketika ingat aku tidak bisa memainkannya kemudian keadaan berbalik kini Chanyeol yang sekarang berteriak menyemangatiku yang tadi sempat lesu.

Kemudian aku mengubah mimik wajahku. "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia meraih tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Ada aliran listrik yang tak biasa saat kulit kami bersentuhan. Dan aku tidak mau menebak apa arti semua ini.

"Seharusnya kau memakai aksesoris orang yang akan bermain skateboard. Lihat mereka." Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol yang mengarah pada sekumpulan remaja yang sedang bergilir melakukan kebolehannya. Aku memandang Chanyeol bingung.

"Mereka memakai helm, sepatu, pelindung siku tangan dan kaki." Aku melirik mereka lagi. Dan membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Kemudian aku melirik penampilanku sendiri.

"Setidaknya aku memakai sneakers."

Chanyeol dengan wajah gemas mencuil ujung hidungku. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, lagipula ada kau yang menjagaku." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Chanyeol menatapku. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan membuatku terjatuh." Kali ini aku serius.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Aku bingung mengapa dia hanya mengamatiku dalam diam dan begitu lama.

"Seperti apa?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. "Seperti…umm.."

 _Seperti ingin menciumku!_

Kemudian tiba-tiba aku tertawa tanpa sebab. Chanyeol tentu saja bingung.

Itu hanya alasanku untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Itu akan membuatku malu karena terlalu berani mengungkapkan hal itu. Lalu tanpa menghiraukannya aku merebut papan skateboard yang berada dipelukannya dan berlari menjauhinya.

Aku berlari tertawa senang sembari menengok kebelakang sesekali. Chanyeol ikut tertawa dan berteriak-teriak.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti disana!"

Aku terus berlari dengan papan skateboard yang kupeluk rapat-rapat. Aku tidak mengubah arah yang menuju ke gang sempit yang didindingnya banyak gambar-gambar gravity yang menarik. Tetapi aku tidak sempat memperhatikan karena berusaha terus berlari.

Aku tahu kaki-kaki panjang Chanyeol dapat mengejar lariku dengan kaki pendek yang kumiliki. Aku melupakan fakta itu sehingga Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah mendapatkanku. Dia tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku dari belakang, menyebabkan papan skateboard terjatuh begitu saja. Chanyeol tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu dan ia mengangkatku sehingga membuatku terkejut.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Hal itu membuat kakiku tidak lagi menapak pada tanah. Aku melayang dan Chanyeol memutar kami berdua sebanyak dua putaran. Teriakan kami berdua bersahut-sahutan. Kami merasakan angin bertebaran disekeliling kami. Tidak peduli bahwa debu bisa saja masuk kedalam mulut kami yang terbuka karena tertawa begitu lebar.

Karena berputar dengan cepat Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya dan seketika kami oleng.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Dia tidak sengaja menginjak papan skateboard yang tadi tergeletak jatuh, membuat kami terpeleset begitu keras. Chanyeol memelukku dengan erat. Sehingga Chanyeol jatuh kebelakang lebih dahulu. Aku terjatuh bersamanya. Aku refleks menutup mataku karena merasa akan kesakitan.

"Aww!" Chanyeol meringis. Dia masih memelukku dan aku tidak sadar posisi kami begitu intim dengan aku yang berada diatasnya. Tubuh kami berdua menempel.

Aku membuka mataku dengan takut. Satu tangannya memegang belakang kepalanya agar tidak menyentuh aspal dan dia mengangkat kepalanya kedepan membuat kepala kami sangat dekat.

Aku masih terpaku melihatnya yang masih meringis. Merasa bersalah karena aku menindih dirinya. Aku lumayan berat dan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasa Chanyeol sekarang. Kemudian aku melihat dia akhirnya menyadari kedekatan kami.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Hal kulakukan sesaat yang lalu. Kami berdua berpandangan.

Kemudian Chanyeol bangun dengan posisi duduk membuatku berada dipangkuannya. Mungkin dia tidak nyaman dengan posisi tadi. Chanyeol menahan punggungku saat aku ingin beranjak dari pangkuanku membuatku lagi-lagi terkejut dan refleks melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya. Dia menahannya lagi ketika aku ingin melepaskan tanganku.

"Cha..Chanyeol?" Dan aku akhirnya pasrah melingkari lehernya dan duduk dipangkuannya.

Dengan posisi seperti ini kami masih bisa menjaga jarak kami. Tetapi karena aku melingkari lehernya membuat kepalaku lebih dekat kearahnya. Kemudian dia menatapku lagi. Aku mengikuti permainannya.

Matanya mencerminkan banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran yang berada dikepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar. Lagi.

"Seperti apa?"

Kali ini aku ingin menjawabnya dengan benar. "Seperti kau ingin menci—"

Tiba-tiba kepalanya menunduk dan dia mengecup bibirku dengan cepat dan kembali pada tempatnya lagi. Aku membulatkan mataku. Pikiran Chanyeol akan menciumku benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Lagipula aku tidak ingin perasaan yang tabu ini berlanjut. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti permainannya. Itu akan membuatku merasa sakit pada akhirnya.

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau menci—"

Lagi. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan meraih bibirku. Mataku semakin membulat. Melihat mata Chanyeol yang tertutup tepat didepan mataku. Kemudian beberapa detik setelah ia terdiam, Chanyeol melumat bibirku tidak hanya sekali. Perlahan-lahan aku menutup mataku. Dan membalas lumatannya. Dia menyentuh tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dan seperti otomatis bergerak, aku memeluk lehernya dengan erat sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara kami.

Rasanya waktu berjalan dengan amat lambat. Lagi-lagi aku merasa _déjà vu_. Lagi-lagi aku pernah merasakan perasaan hangat yang melingkupiku. Chanyeol begitu mirip dengan 'dia'.

Tetapi rasa yang melingkupi hatiku tentu tidak sama dengan 'dia'. Ini begitu berbeda dan hanya kurasakan ketika aku bersama Chanyeol. Perasaan yang membuat perutku disengat ribuat kupu-kupu. Perasaan yang membuat diriku seakan melayang. Jantungku berdetak sangat keras. Seakan itu akan lepas dari tempatnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di rahangku. Dan dia masih saja melumat bibirku. Kemudian saat aku membuka mulutku dia memasukkan lidahnya. Kami bertarung lidah. Dan semakin bernafsu. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku untuk berciuman dengannya. Kemudian dia menyentuh leherku. Membuatku berjengit. Aku merasa kulitku begitu sensitif saat dia menyentuhnya. Aku kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluknya. Pipiku merona hebat. Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas. Hal ini akan berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya bila aku tidak menghentikannya.

"Oh, Baek. Kau begitu manis seperti anak anjing." Kemudian Chanyeol bergetar dan terkekeh.

Aku hanya bergumam di lehernya dan mengelus melalui kepalaku. "Don't do that, Baek. Aku akan memakanmu jika kau melakukannya lagi."

Tubuhku menegang.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Aku ketahuan. Pipiku pasti merona hebat. Dia berdiri dan kemudian berlari dan menjauh dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku memandang punggungnya dan beralih menatap tanganku.

"Darah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Even on rainy days, you clear up my heart  
The moment I saw you, I'm only filled with you  
Just looking at you makes joy spread on my lips  
You're the only one who can make me smile like this"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah kau merasa pusing?"

Kami berada pada sofa hitam di apartemen Chanyeol. Aku berdiri dibelakangnya untuk membersihkan darah pada kepalanya. Saat terjatuh kami tidak menyadari bahwa kepala Chanyeol berdarah karena terkena aspal yang kasar. Dan bodohnya dia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya terluka.

"Ya."

Aku murung. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kepalamu terluka." Aku berkata setelah selesai membersihkan noda darahnya dan mengoleskan sedikit alkohol.

Dia memutar kepalanya menengadah ke atas menghadap kearah mataku. "Hey, it's okay, Baekhyun. Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Mengapa kau bersedih?"

Ya. Mengapa aku begitu sedih? Dia bisa saja melukai dirinya sendiri dan aku tidak berusaha mencegahnya.

"Kau terluka, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol meraih tanganku. "Hey, aku baik-baik saja. Tidakkah kau lihat aku berada didepanmu?"

"Ya." Aku berbisik.

"Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kemudian dia mengambil kertas yang selalu dibawanya dan memasang earphone ditelinganya.

Aku melihat ada ayunan yang terpasang pada jarak yang tidak jauh dari sofa. Bagaimana dia bisa membuat alat seperti ini? Ayunan itu sederhana. Dan aku dengan hati-hati menaikinya. Ayunan itu terbilang rendah untuk ukuran seorang Chanyeol. Aku dengan mudah menaikinya. Jika Chanyeol yang menaikinya itu akan tidak cocok karena kakinya terlalu panjang.

Dengan perlahan aku mendorong kakiku ke lantai dengan berlawanan arah. Dan ayunan itu berayun dengan mulus. Semakin lama semakin kencang dan itu membuatku senang. Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya saja dan belum pernah mencobanya. Kini aku menaikinya.

Cukup lama tubuhku berayun dan bermain-main dengan ayunan itu, bahkan sampai memutar kdua sisi talinya. Sesekali Chanyeol melirikku setelah berkutat dengan kertasnya lagi.

Ketika aku mulai lelah bermain dengan ayunan aku memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Apartemen itu terasa hangat untuk ukuran lelaki seperti Chanyeol. Dimana-mana aku melihat warna putih dan hitam.

Aku menghampiri Chanyeol. Tengkurap disamping tubuhnya yang duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya keatas sofa. Aku menumpu daguku dengan tanganku. Mengamatinya. Dia terlihat serius sekali. Bahkan mengacuhkanku. Hal itu membuatku mendengus dan tak sadar memanyunkan bibirku. Hal biasa saat aku sedang kesal.

Pikiran konyol melintas dipikiranku mencoba untuk mengerjainya. Aku dengan cepat menarik kertas Chanyeol dan berlari memutari sofa. Chanyeol mengejarku dan aku dengan mudah menghindarinya. Tetapi kemudian dia mengambil kertas yang kupegang. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Dia lagi-lagi mengacuhkanku!

Kemudian mataku melirik alat yang berdiri dan didepannya terdapat bangku. Aku mendekati alat tersebut dan menekan kotak-kotak putih yang ditengahnya terdapat warna hitam panjang dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara. Dan hal itu membuatku merasa tertarik. Aku semakin menekan-nekan kotak yang ada didekat tanganku. Bunyinya terus-menerus keluar. Aku terkekeh.

"Mau mendengarkanku bermain piano?" Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangku. Aku memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung. Dia membimbingku untuk duduk dibangku.

"Perhatikan baik-baik."

Kemudian aku melihat kedua jari-jari Chanyeol menari diatas alat itu. Piano. Jari-jarinya terlatih dan mengalun dengan indah. Memanjakan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Lalu lagi-lagi bayangan hitam putih terlintas dibenakku menunjukkan galaxy spiral, gran spiral, kemudian alunan-alunan lembut yang terdengar disekitarnya. Aku seakan mendalami kejadian-kejadian itu. Lagu-lagu yang indah dan terdengar familiar.

Ketika sampai detik terakhir Chanyeol memainkan pianonya. Aku merenungi apa hubungan dari semuanya?

Aku hampir melupakan nomor dan huruf pada kode-kode sialan itu. Dan masih belum menemukan jawabannya hingga sekarang.

"Aku menyukainya. Adakah judul dari lagu yang baru saja kau mainkan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "My answer."

Aku menekan-nekan tuts(Chanyeol memberitahu ketika aku menanyakan namanya) piano dengan acak. Kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

Haruskah aku bertanya?

"Berapa tanggal lahirmu?"

"November tanggal 27."

"Nomor favoritmu?"

"61."

"Angka keberuntunganmu?"

 _4_

"Empat."

Aku tersenyum. Empat. Tentu saja. Itu juga angka keberuntunganku.

 _Kini, aku sudah bisa memecahkan kodenya._

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _You are my starlight  
My emotion, you feel me?  
Look at me, shining like a star  
I realize every day  
You are my starlight"_

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol yang selalu ada didekatku belakangan ini membuatku lupa pada kenyataan bahwa aku harus pergi. Waktuku hampir habis. Fakta itu membuat salah satu relung di hatiku merasa sesak.

Seharusnya dari awal aku menjaga jarak darinya. Tidak mengikuti permainannya. Dan tidak menuruti kata-kata hatiku yang bertindak seenaknya. Walaupun aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi _supernova_. Aku akan tetap meninggalkannya. Takdir membuat kami harus berpisah.

 _Sekali menjadi Nebula. Selamanya akan tetap menjadi Nebula._

Aku mungkin begitu bodoh. Tidak mendengarkan peringatan 'dia' yang terus berbicara padaku. Dan aku seolah-olah tuli. Kini, saat semuanya terjadi. Aku menyesali perbuatanku.

Seharusnya aku menjaga jarak sebelum sesuatu di dalam hatiku semakin membuncah terhadap dirinya.

Tetapi hal itu lebih baik. Aku lebih baik meninggalkannya sebelum tiba waktunya Chanyeol akan dikembalikan. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. Kalaupun itu tidak terjadi, mungkin pula aku akan kembali pada dirinya. Tetapi jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku…. Aku mungkin tak sanggup.

Lagi-lagi fakta itu membuatku meringis kesakitan. Sesak di dadaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Oksigen di paru-paruku menipis. Membuatku semakin sukar bernapas.

Kami berhadapan dengan _sunset_ di sore hari. Berdiri di tepi pantai yang sejuk. Aku tidak akan lagi memegang tangannya. Itu akan membuatku sulit melepaskannya.

Kenyataan bahwa aku akan melupakan hari-hari yang berarti bagiku terhadap Chanyeol membuatku tak sanggup untuk menahan air mataku. Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah menangis. Selama aku berada di bumi. Tak ada yang bisa membuatku menangis dan merasakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan. Aku yang meninggalkannya tetapi mengapa aku yang merasakan ini pula?

Tidakkah 'dia' mengerti disana? Tidakkah dia mengerti perasaanku saat ini?

Chanyeol memandangku. Aku tahu itu. Tetapi aku tidak mau menatapnya. Aku hanya tidak sanggup menatapnya. Jika saja aku melihat wajahnya, itu akan membuatku hancur.

"Baek."

TIDAK!

Jangan memanggilku. Kumohon.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

TIDAK. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku kalut, Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Kupikir aku harus pergi."

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Aku menggeleng, membuat air mata itu semakin banyak berjatuhan. "Aku harus pergi. Dari kehidupanmu."

TIDAK. Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku masih ingin tetap disampingmu.

Kata-kata yang seharusnya kuucapkan menyangkut ditenggorokanku. Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya. Tetapi tak pernah tersampaikan. Saat yang lalu hingga kini. Akankan itu tersampaikan pula padanya? Dapatkah itu terdengar olehnya?

Sakit didadaku tidak mau menghilang dan hatiku sakit memikirkan bagaimana Chanyeol tanpaku. Akankah dia baik-baik saja?

Tidak. Tidak. Dia akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku?

Akankah semuanya terbayar?

Aku melepaskan kalungku. Aku meraih tangannya untuk memberikan kalung milikku. Satu-satunya yang harus kuberikan padanya. Kemudian aku mendongak dan menatap matanya begitu pula wajahnya. Dan seketika pertahananku runtuh begitu saja. Aku menangis dengan keras. Menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Menyalahkan takdir yang begitu konyol. Menyalahkan permainan yang begitu salah dimataku. Tangisanku begitu pilu dan aku tak menahannya sama sekali. Lebih baik aku mengeluarkannya dengan bebas.

Haruskah aku menyalahkan takdir kami?

Haruskah aku menyalahkan 'dia'?

Siapa yang akan disalahkan jika sudah seperti ini?

 _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Begitu mencintaimu._

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu tidak tersampaikan dengan benar pada Chanyeol. Satu-satunya orang yang melalui perantarnyaa aku dapat menyampaikan perasaanku terhadapnya.

Dan akhirnya aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dia berikan padaku. Kesempatan yang hanya terjadi satu kali.

Kemudian aku berlari dengan kencang menjauhinya masih dengan menangis kencang. Dan berjanji tidak akan menengok kebelakang. Ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _You are my starlight, I can't hide it  
When we're together, it feels like my heart is dancing  
You are my starlight, I'm so thankful  
Your love is like a dream"_

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana yang begitu sepi menghampiriku. Seakan-akan menemani kesedihanku. Aku berhenti ketika merasa sudah lama berlari. Penampilanku mungkin tidak karuan. Mataku bengkak dan memerah. Tenggorokanku sakit. Dan yang lebih sakit daripada apapun adalah perasaanku. Sesak itu masih menyertai diriku.

Ketika aku teringat tabung yang berisi kode dikantungku, aku mengambilnya. Dan langsung memecahkan kodenya. Kata dan nomor didepannya adalah sesuatu yang terus melekat pada diri Chanyeol. Bintang Spiral yang terdapat pada rasi bintang Pises.

Kemudian nomor selanjutnya adalah hubungan lagu-lagu yang aku dengar dari dirinya dan lagu tersebut begitu familiar ditelingaku. Dan hal itu disambung dengan nomor keberuntungannya. Serta tanggal lahirnya. Semua begitu berhubungan dengan 'dia'. Semua nomor-nomor yang sekali lagi meyakinkan diriku bahwa 'dia' benar-benar terlibat. 'dia' yang tak lain adalah diri Chanyeol. Dan hal itu memang mengarah pada Chanyeol. Semua terasa sama. Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal?

Kata pertama adalah

M74

Yang melambangkan diri Chanyeol. Dan sama seperti benda berwarna pink yang selalu aku bawa kemana-mana. Hal itu tetap melekat di benda tersebut.

Kemudian nomor dibelakangnya mengikuti.

2427

 _M74 2427_

Cahaya terang berkedip dan setelahnya tabung itu terbuka. Menandakan bahwa kode yang ku pecakan benar.

Masih dengan hati yang begitu sesak. Aku berhati-hati membuka tabung ditanganku. Kemudian menarik kertas yang berada di dalamnya.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka dan membacanya isi kertas tersebut.

 _MISS ME?_

Kemudian aku tidak tahu bahwa aku menangis dengan lebih keras.

Dan aku kembali pada kesendirianku tanpa Chanyeol.

Suasana _sunset_ yang indah seakan membutakan mataku untuk terus menatap hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **WE WILL GOING TO BE PART 2 LATER**

 **"** **CHANYEOL'S SIDE"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANGST GAGAL! OMG OMG OMG.**

 **ABSURD BANGET!**

 **Jangan tanyakan aku kenapa bikin ff yang gagal begini:""**

 **Oh iya ada yang bisa menebak 'dia' itu siapa? Apakah benar Chanyeol?**

 **Terus ada yang bisa jelasin kodenya? Wkwk.**

 **Bingung?**

 **Aku juga bingung:ppp**

 **Please review kalo mau update Chanyeol's Side secepatnya ya.**

 **Aku minta pendapatnya tentang Baekhyun's Side. Silahkan tulis di kotak review^^^^**

 **See you in Chanyeol's Side~~~~**

 **amandaertae**

 **manyeolbaek**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
